


[podfic] Friday Night

by silly_cleo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, USS Minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First Friday night on a new ship - the possibilities are endless."</p><p>Podfic of cosmic_llin's 'Friday Night'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819575) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Based on [cosmic_llin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/works)'s fantasy cast [here](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/38171091636/fantasy-casting-a-new-star-trek-series-set-some).

Podfic of [cosmic_llin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/works)'s 'Friday Night', for Fandom Stocking 2013/2014.

Download link (Media Fire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/06op25v4w4f24o6/Star%20Trek%20-%20Friday%20Night.mp3)

Podfic length: 00:08:53


End file.
